


Hormones and Pie

by truth_renowned



Series: Hormones and _____ [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Life, Pregnancy, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Peggy gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was from a Tumblr prompt from Kar98k and is inspired by this set of gifs from the TV pilot "Murder in Manhattan": http://dailyenvergjokaj.tumblr.com/post/148796523640/enver-gjokaj-as-jack-and-bridget-regan-as-lex-in

Peggy opens the door to their house, tossing her suitcase and coat on the floor as she closes the door behind her. Traveling for SHIELD is tiring enough, let alone doing it when one is six months pregnant. Her feet are screaming at her, prompting her to kick off her shoes.

Daniel wasn't expecting her back tonight, and it is late, so he must be in bed. She walks through the living room and sees a light on in the bedroom. Good, he's awake, she thinks. It's been a week that she's been gone and she so desperately wants to be in his arms.

Instead of hearing his voice, she hears something else: a giggle. A very female giggle.

What in the bloody hell…

The bedroom door is open just enough that she can see inside. Daniel is in bed, and he is not alone. She watches in horror as her husband kisses the shoulder of a woman in _their_ bed. And it's not just any woman. It's Dottie Underwood.

Bile rises in Peggy's throat. Daniel is in bed with… with… She can't bring herself to think that name again.

Peggy hears another giggle -- since when did that woman giggle? -- and Dottie turns on her back, her hand going to Daniel's neck, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss is searing, open mouths with tongues peeking out when their lips separate only to crash together again. This is how Daniel kisses her, and now…

They shift on the bed, the sheet falling aside and confirming what Peggy already knew: they both were naked. Never breaking the kiss, they roll around in the bed until Daniel is on his back, his body obviously ready for her. Dottie lifts herself over him and sinks down on his hardness. Their groans are daggers through Peggy’s heart.

Dottie is bouncing up and down on Daniel, her back arched and brown hair trailing behind her. Her fingernails are scratching welts down his chest. The sounds their mouths and bodies are making are obscene, so much so that Peggy puts her hands over her ears. This cannot be happening. This cannot be real. He cannot...

Peggy can't watch anymore. “Daniel Sousa!”

Dottie turns her head and gives her a wide grin. “Hi, Peg. Care to join us?”

Daniel has the decency to look embarrassed but did nothing to remove himself, or Dottie, from their coupling.

Peggy’s shock turns to rage. “Get out!”

“We're in the middle of something,” Dottie says with a grunt, her rhythm never faltering. “Could you come back later?”

“Daniel, how could you?” Peggy is shocked at how pained her own voice sounds.

“How could I what?”

“Daniel!” She slams her eyes shut, willing the scene before her to disappear.

“Wake up, Peggy.”

She could feel the heat rising in her face. “What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Peg, wake up!”

Peggy opens her eyes, her breath catching in her throat. She is in bed with Daniel, who is propped up on his elbow above her. They are dressed in their normal pajamas. And they are alone.

It was a dream. A perfectly awful dream.

His hand brushes strands of hair away from her eyes. “Peg, are you okay? You're shaking.”

“It was a dream.”

“A bad one, I’d guess. Want to talk about it?”

She shakes her head.

“You sure? It might help.”

“No. No.” She is fighting tears, but one stray drop betrays her and falls down her cheek.

“Peggy, tell me,” he says, wiping the tear from her face. “Was it about the baby?”

She shakes her head again. “I… I…” She takes a deep breath and forces the words out quickly on the exhale: “I came home and found you in bed with another woman.”

Deep creases line his forehead; she knows he is worried. Then suddenly his face relaxes and he’s laughing. 

Laughing?

“This is not funny, Daniel!”

He puts a hand on her arm. “No, of course not. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh but it’s just so… ridiculous.”

“What in the bloody hell does that mean?” Her mood is morphing into anger with each passing second.

He brushes his fingers over her cheek. “Why would I look for someone else when I have the woman of my dreams right here?” 

It’s her turn to laugh. “You need a new dream, Daniel. That woman of your dreams is now a whale.”

“Peg, you’re not a whale.”

“I _feel_ like a whale,” she mutters.

“Because you’ve gained a few pounds?”

“Because I’ve gained _quite a few_ pounds.”

“You’re pregnant. It’s part of the deal. And why do you think I would stray because you’ve gained weight?” He frowns. “I'm offended.”

This isn't going well, she thinks, unable to keep eye contact with him. “I can’t help what my subconscious thinks, Daniel.”

“But that means your subconscious is trying to work through something your mind has conjured up. Are you really worried that I would seek out someone else?” 

She shrugs. 

“Oh, Peg. I don’t want another woman. I want you.”

Her gaze is on the bed, finding a ripple in the sheet very interesting.

“Look at me,” he says, his hand on her chin. After a few seconds of hesitation, she looks up at him, and he continues. “You are my wife. I am deliriously happy with you. I don’t have the words to adequately describe how much I love you. Our child is growing inside of you.” His voice cracks on the last sentence, and he has to clear his throat. “Do you have any idea what that means to me?”

She shakes her head, fighting tears again.

“It means everything, Peg,” he continues. “I mean it. Everything. I don’t care if you gain a hundred pounds with this pregnancy.” He smiles at her audible scoff. “I don’t care. I love you. I can’t say it enough. I love you, and I would never, ever cheat on you.”

“I know,” she says softly. “I don’t know why I dreamt that. It must be these blasted hormones. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I just want to be sure you know that I don’t want anyone else. Only you, Peggy Carter-Sousa.”

He lays back on the bed and pulls her to him. She snuggles her head on his chest and rests her bulging belly against his side. 

“By the way,” he says, his hand settling on her stomach,” who was the woman?”

Her eyebrow shoots up impossibly high, and she stiffens in his arms.

“I'm just curious,” he says quickly.

She sighs. “Dottie Underwood.”

She feels the laughter bubbling in his chest before she hears it. “It's not that funny, Daniel.”

“No, it’s hilarious. Underwood? Really?”

She smiles and a small laugh escapes her lips. “Okay, it _is_ funny. It has to be hormones. That and maybe I shouldn’t eat half a pie before bed again.”

“You ate half of that pie? Tonight?”

She stiffens again.

“And I see nothing wrong with that,” he says, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
